Fairy Fay
by Hades'Queen
Summary: It’s a small world and Remus finds out just how small when he sees that his first love is a good friend of Fleur Delacours. Mention of RemusTonks


**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to J. K. Rowling

**A/N: **I don't think anyone has ever written a story like this before. This story takes place the summer after HBP, during the wedding of Bill and Fleur.

**Summary: **It's a small world and Remus finds out just how small when he sees that his first love is a good friend of Fleur Delacours.

**Fairy Fay **

Remus stood immobilized as he stared at the pale green girl with long and wavy hair that seemed to be blonde but was really a pale green that reached past her waist and fell in layers. She had a beautiful face that looked mischievous and impish at the same time. She had very thin black brows that arched over green eyes and luscious lips. Her ears were pointy and very noticeable.

The dress she wore was nearly the same color as her skin but looked whiter and she wore boots that matched her dress that reached all the way up to past her knees. The dress had a spaghetti strap and fell on her beautiful body nicely. The material of the dress looked very soft, and looked very light. The books were also thin and seemed like skin over her legs and looked like they were made of suede, but suede was not made in that color.

From her back sprouted green wings, very much like those of a butterfly, with black lining on the edges of her wings. Remus stared in amazement at the life-sized fairy that stood before him and wondered what the familiar fairy was doing there at the wedding of Fleur and Bill.

"Fay, what are you doing here?" he asked as he stared at the beautiful fairy that had not aged a day since last he saw her. She stared at him with a smile.

"Maid of honor," she replied as she danced around Remus. Remus caught her scent in the wind as she twirled around him, she smelled like flowers to him. He'd always loved her. She was always so wild, free-spirited and lovely. "Small world, isn't it?" she asked as she came to a stop before him. "It's so good to see you again Remus," she said as she through her arms around him and he held her in his arms. She was always so light and her body always fit so perfectly against his. He wanted to hold her and not have to let go, but like always, Fay could not allow such a comfort to him or anyone else for that matter. Like all fairies, she could not allow someone to cage her or imprison her.

"How do you know Fleur?" he asked as he stared at her. She smiled as she looked up at him, that enigmatic smile.

"Met her when she was seven," she responded as she stared at him. At that moment someone walked over and stood next to Remus. Fay cast a glance at the girl who came to stand next to Remus. She had bubble gum pink hair and an impish face too, but she was human. Fay could tell because she had the same skin tone as humans and her ears were not pointy like that of imps, nymphs, goblins and fairies.

"Fay, this is Nymphadora Tonks, Tonks this is an old friend, Fay," he said as he introduced them to each other. Fay raised a brow as she had seen that Remus slipped an arm around Tonks' shoulders and stared at the happy couple.

"It's nice to meet you," Tonks said politely as she stared at Fay.

"The pleasure is mine," Fay said as she stared at the girl.

"I thought all fairies were miniature," Tonks said as she looked at her.

"We are, but we have our ways to make ourselves human size or how to make ourselves look like humans, I'm under a potion right now. But most of us rather enjoy being miniature," She responded as she looked at the girl with Remus. "Well I should go, save me a dance Remus," she said as she walked past them.

That night, as everyone danced, Remus couldn't tear his eyes away from Fay. It was quite hard not to stare for she glowed in the dark. At that moment Fay walked over to him and pulled him onto the dance floor. Remus held her in his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now tell me Remus, why are you dating a… Human?" she asked as she looked into his eyes.

"In case you haven't noticed Fay, I am human," he said as he stared at her eyes. She pulled him closer to her and pressed her body against his and whispered into his ear.

"You were human. You're so much more then that now. You're a werewolf; you'll never be anything else again. Accept it Remus and learn to love it," she whispered into his ear, her breath caressing it making him shiver. He held her in his arms tensely. "Why so tense Remus? Have you forgotten how good it felt to unleash the wolf within you? I haven't," she whispered seductively into his ear. At that moment he was particularly happy that she was standing in front of him. "I guess not."

"That was a long time ago Fay. I'm not the same person anymore," he said as they continued to dance, willing himself to not fall under her enchantment. She laughed into his ear as he held her. It wasn't a cruel laugh, it was very sweet, but her laugh always sounded sweet to him.

"You always did know how to make me laugh Remus. Don't you know that people don't ever change?" she asked into his ear. "At least not in any way that is significant. Who you are on the inside, what you try so hard to suppress Remus, is who you are and you can't change that. Are you afraid that she won't love you if she sees that side of you? If she sees the hunger in your eyes?"

"Of course not," he said as he held her and they continued to dance, but he didn't sound so sure about his answer.

"If you never show her who you really are, you'll never know whether she truly loves you or not," she said as she pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. She pulled her arms from around his neck and he could see that she was planning to leave, but he held her tight to him, not letting go.

"I showed you who I really am and you left," he said as he stared deep into her eyes. She stared at him and looked deep into her eyes.

"You really know nothing about my kind, do you? Let me explain something to you, Remus. It is against the law for us to fall in love and marry anyone, even our own kind. When my family found out that my relationship with you was much more then just something physical, my family sent me away. I didn't leave you," she said as she looked into his eyes. There was a serious expression on her face, something that he'd never seen, and her eyes sparkled with pain.

"Where did they send you away to?" Remus asked as he stared at her.

"Fairy College, you learn everything about being a Fairy. Which is the reason that I never returned to you Remus. Leaving our world to be with the one we loved, if they are human, mean we have to give up more then our world and friends. We would have to give up our magic too. How would we be able to be together if I could never make myself human sized again?" She said as she looked at him. She looked down with the bitterest look on her face. "You wouldn't think that the happy little fairies would have such an oppressive regime, would you?"

"Why wouldn't you give it up for me, if it is so oppressive. How can you possibly go through life without love or without a meaningful relationship?" he said as he stared down at her. She looked up at him with her beautiful green eyes.

"Because I know I lost you long ago," she said as a tear slid down her face. "I didn't want to lose my friends and my world as well."

"Why would you think you lost me?" he asked as he stared at her.

"Because I could tell that you needed more then me. Besides, you were in love with Fay the Fairy. You wouldn't be in love with Fay the magic-less Fairy that was too tiny for you anyway. But I would be willing to give it all up just for you," she said as she stared into his eyes.

"But I couldn't ask you to give it all up for me, I know how much you love being a Fairy," he said as he looked into her eyes. At that moment the potion she'd drunk wore off and she shrunk. She had to flutter up to him with her wings, causing fairy dust to sprout form her flight. Remus held out his hand and she landed on it. She was small enough that he could probably close his hands around her.

She fluttered up and flew near his ear. "Goodbye Remus," she said into his ears before fluttering away. "Till we meet again."

--------------

Remus sat alone in his home. He could hear the sound of the rain hitting his windowpane. He sat in bed with a book on his lap, trying to make everything go away. He'd never realized that Tonks was such a jealous person and that she would leave him because she saw him dancing with an ex, but he couldn't say that he was really hurt by the loss. After seeing Fay again he knew that even though he cared deeply for Tonks, that no one would ever amount to Fay.

At that moment Remus looked up and could see a little glow at his windowpane, glowing brightly against the darkness of the background. He stood up and walked over to the window and opened it enough to let in the dripping wet little Fairy inside. He closed the window as she stepped inside and looked up at him. He stared down at her tiny little face. She fluttered off the windowsill and suddenly appeared in his bedroom, looking human. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he stared into her green eyes. She stepped closer to him and placed a kiss on his lips before pulling away.

"I needed to show you something," she said as she looked up into his eyes. She showed him a ring around her right middle finger. "If I wear this, I'm human and all my magic is stored in it. When I take it off I'm a fairy, but I will have no powers. It's the only way we could be together."

"But you won't ever be whole," he said as he stared at her.

"In love there are sacrifices and with you I will always be whole," she said as she looked up into his eyes. "But that's only if you will take me back."

"Of course I will," he said as he pulled her into him. She smiled as she looked up into his eyes with a mischievous look in her eyes. He pressed his lips against hers, and felt something that he'd missed for a long time and hoped he would never have to do without again.

**The End**

**A/N:** I'm not sure I'll write anymore on this, but if people like it maybe I can make a longer story out of this. So please leave review!


End file.
